Ojalá que no puedas
by didy
Summary: Harry es feliz con Draco, pero comete un gran error que le costara su felicidad intento de lemon, xfa dejen rev


**Ojalá que no puedas.**

_**Bueno este fic esta inspirado en la canción de Cacho Castaña "Ojalá que no puedas", se**** lo dedico a mi amiga Magg que sin su ayuda nunca se hubiera terminado de escribir "Niña muchas gracias por tu inspiración y tu gran ayuda." Bueno espero que les guste.**_

Draco Malfoy se consideraba desde hace un par de años un hombre afortunado y muy feliz. Siembre había sido afortunado en todos los aspectos, dinero, compañía, negocios, etc siempre conseguía lo mejor y en cuanto a la felicidad, esta se la debía extrañamente a Harry Potter, el amor de su vida. Solo hacia falta una cosa para que Draco fuera totalmente afortunado y feliz y eso era que Harry admitiera ante todos que lo amaba, Draco sabía que era difícil pero si el Draco Lucius Malfoy había decidido que nada era más importante que Harry ¿Por qué este no podía hacer lo mismo? Después de todo era Harry el salvador del mundo mágico Potter.

-Draco tengo que hablar contigo, es algo muy serio- Harry no sabia si hacia lo correcto al decirle la verdad a Draco, pero era algo de lo que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Draco estaba que saltaba de felicidad, seguro Harry se había decidido por fin a hacer publica su relación después de tanto tiempo juntos y ocultarse bajo la mascara de intento de amigos. Por fin eso había terminado, por fin estarían juntos ante todos.

Pero nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que iba a escuchar, ni los años de entrenamiento como Mortífago, ni los de Auror, ni siquiera el hielo natural que corría por sus venas en lugar de sangre.

- Como tu bien dices un Gryffindor, es honorable y se hace responsable de sus actos y es justo lo que voy a hacer, a pesar de lo difícil que pueda llegar a ser.

- Yo mas bien lo llamaría estupidez... pero, si me alegra que te hagas responsable.

- Como voy a extrañar eso- Harry murmuro para si – Ya no podemos estar junto, yo… cometí un error del cual me arrepiento pero no puedo hacerlo a un lado, Draco perdóname se que me odiaras toda la vida.

- Ya te odiaba Potter, prácticamente condenaste a mi familia y te perdone, ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

-Te amo Draco, eso no lo olvides jamás. Cometí un grave error y Ginny Weasley esta esperando un bebé y es mío. Por favor antes de que digas algo déjame que te explique.

- Solo... largate... y no te quiero volver a ver- Draco le dio la espalda a Harry mientras una lagrima rodaba por su blanca mejilla.

- Mañana vendré a sacar mis cosas del departamento. – Harry tenia la esperaza que si le daba algo de tiempo este lo escucharía. – Draco… yo.

- Cuando termines de hacerlo, deja las llaves en la mesa.- Draco luchaba por mantener su voz fría y como todo buen Malfoy lo consiguió.

Harry quería con todas sus fuerzas tomar a Draco entre sus brazos y decirle que todo era una mentira, que nada jamás los separaría, que serian felices el resto de su vida, pero no era verdad; la realidad es que él se tendría que casar con Ginny lo antes posible y nunca mas podría estar con Draco. Todo por esa noche.

Oo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°oFLASBACKo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°oOo

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RON!!-

- Felices 22 Ron – Harry decía esto mientras sostenía un gran paquete frente a Ron.

- Caray Harry gracias por la fiesta sorpresa y el regalo, no te hubieras molestado.

- No es ninguna molestia Ron, eres mi mejor amigo además la organización corrió toda por parte de Hermione y el regalo estoy seguro que es lo que querías; ábrelo.

- ¿Es lo que pienso Harry?- Ron se apresuro a desenvolver el paquete que tenia en sus manos, lo hizo con cuidado pero con mucha rapidez. – Wow Harry muchas gracias tu si que me conoces es justo lo que quería.

Un fin de semana que Draco había tenido que hacer un viaje a Francia, Harry invito a Ron a pasar el fin de semana en su departamento, como había dicho Ron "Un noche de hombres" y no podía ser una noche de hombres sin videojuegos, Harry le había comprado a Draco un Play Station una tarde que caminaban por las calles de Londres y él se había quedado mirando un aparador donde jugaban algunos niños. Harry estaba seguro que a Ron le encantaría y no se equivoco, Draco y Ron se llegaban aparecer en algunas cosas.

- Ahora brindemos porque tengo un estupendo amigo, una novia a la que amo – Ron tomo a Hermione por la cintura- y a una gran familia, Salud.

- ¡¡SALUD!!- se escucho al unísono

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y la fiesta aun no terminaba, Harry ya estaba bastante mareado, no había sido buena idea apostar con los gemelos a ver quien podía tomar más wisky de fuego. Harry había decidió dormir un poco antes de ir a casa porque si llega en esas condiciones estaba seguro que Draco no le dejaría dormir con él.

Harry había encontrado una habitación sola, sin pensarlo entro y se recostó en la cama; enseguida se durmió al poco rato unos labios interrumpieron su sueño, estaba tan cansado y borracho que no abrió los ojos solo se dejo llevar por ellos. Esos labios le besaron el cabello, bajaron por su rostro y se perdieron en su cuello, la sensación era tan reconfortante que se dejo llevar; poco después sintió como unas manos pequeñas le desabrochaban la camisa y eso labio le besaban el torso Harry por fin abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cara familiar, no era aquella cara pálida y hermosamente enmarcada por unos hermosos ojos grises, si no era una cara pequeña y rosada llena de pecas con unos ojos azul intenso, Harry trato de hablar y apartarla de él pero la pequeña Ginny no lo dejo, le siguió besando sin cesar, el cerebro de Harry trabajaba a mil por hora él no quería a Ginny, estaba engañando a Draco pero los besos de la chica eran tan dulces y sus manos tan hábiles que se dejo llevar.

Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama y pego de lleno en el rostro de Harry, este al sentirlo inmediatamente se giro y sintió un cuerpo a su lado, Draco debía de estar enfadado con él por haber llegado en esas condiciones y a altas hora de la madrugada, Harry decidió que lo más prudente para que no se desatara una pelea era prepárale al rubio el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama, pero cuando Harry se giro para besar a Draco no fue a él a quien encontró a su lado si no a una pelirroja desnuda, Harry se aterro no había sido un sueño sino todo lo contrario, había terminado en la cama con Ginny Weasley, había traicionado a su novio.

Harry se fue a casa, Draco lo estaba esperando no estaba enfadado sabia que la comadreja era su mejor amigo y contra eso no podía competir, Harry no podía mirar a Draco a los ojos estaba tan avergonzado que se limito a bañarse e irse al ministerio a trabajar, Draco se extraño un poco de la reacción de Harry pero seguro había discutido con alguien y no estaba de humor, seria mejor no decirle nada.

Después de dos semanas todo había vuelto a la normalidad Ginny no busco a Harry para nada y él tampoco hizo ningún intento por verla, Harry lo dejo como una noche de borrachera y seguro Ginny pensaba lo mismo; pero Harry estaba muy equivocado esa tarde Ginny lo fue a ver al ministerio y le dijo algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

- No voy a andar con rodeos Harry, sabes que yo no soy así tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado conmigo estoy conciente de lo que hice y sabia que podrían existir consecuencias, solo quiero que estés enterado; estoy embarazada Harry y es tuyo.

- No puede ser, solo estuvimos juntos esa noche no mas – Harry se había dejado caer pesadamente en su silla.

- Pues no se necesito mas que eso, quiero que quede claro que no te estoy pidiendo nada es mas, si quieres nadie se enterara que es tu hijo, se de sobra que no me quieres pero yo estuve contigo porque yo si te quiero, así de fácil.

- Ginny no es tan fácil, en tu casa te van a matar, además es mi hijo no lo puedo abandonar como si fuera una cosa cualquiera – Harry no sabia exactamente que hacer, de lo único que estaba seguro es que no podía dejar a ese niño sin padre, se tendría que hacer cargo de él pero estaba Draco, el amor de su vida. Él jamás aceptaría que Harry tuviera un hijo con Ginny, lo conocía muy bien sabia que Draco lo abandonaría, no querría volver a verlo nunca.

- Se que amas a otra persona y mi hijo y yo no vamos a ser un estorbo para ti, pero que te quedo algo bien claro Harry, nunca vas a ver a este niño es mío y de nadie mas.

- No Ginny, es nuestro y me haré responsable de el y… de ti, nos casaremos – Harry estaba al borde de las lagrimas, iba a perder a Draco para siempre no había vuelta de hoja las cartas estaban echadas, ellos nunca serian felices.

Oo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°o FIN FLASBACK o°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°oOo°o°

- Estoy tan feliz de que volvieras y tan orgullosa de ti Draco, por fin decidiste hacer lo correcto Astoria será una gran esposa para ti, es de buena familia.

- Lo se madre, es la mujer ideal para mi. _Aunque no la ame._

_-_ ¿Dijiste algo querido?

- No, solo pensaba en voz alta.

- Nos vamos Draco, tenemos que hacer muchas compras para nuestra nueva casa.

- Claro Astoria marchémonos.

Ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde que Harry le había dicho que se casaría con la comadreja menor, Draco no había dudado y se había mudado a Francia quería estar lo más lejos posible de Harry, este lo había buscado muchas veces incluso el mismo día de su boda pero el tenia dignidad y no se iba a rebajar a ser el "otro" además no lo hubiera podido soporta, él amaba a Harry verdaderamente y no lo podría compartir con nadie. Draco había decidido complacer a su madre y casarse con una joven de buena familia, no fue difícil hacerlo ya que nadie se resiste al encanto Malfoy, al principio Draco había pensado en que Pansy seria buena para ser su esposa pero era tan tonta que desistió, Zabini en una de sus tantas fiestas le había presentado a una joven muy agradable, Astoria era de buena familia, Slyterin por supuesto.

Draco empezó a frecuentarla, no era una chica tonta y sosa como lo eran la mayoría de la chicas que conocía, era bastante inteligente y astuta su compañía le resultaba agradable y como no tenia sentido esperar; al cabo de tres meses de conocerse le pidió que se casara con él, como Draco habría imaginado ella acepto gustosa, era un buen negocio para ambos.

- En esta tienda encontraremos todo para nuestra nueva casa, todo es de muy buen gusto.

- Si lo dice Draco Malfoy lo creo, además tu tienes mejor gusto que yo.- Astoria hizo cara de enfado.

- No te enfades recuerda que soy un Malfoy y la sofisticación corre por mis venas.

- Lo se, aunque aun no entiendo ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer las compras en una tienda muggle?

_- Esta tienda es genial Draco, seguro encontraremos todo para el departamento._

- ¿Draco? – Astoria le apretó un poco la mano.

- Discúlpame por favor, mejor entremos y gastemos lo que si tenemos.

- Creo que ya tenemos todo lo muggle necesario Draco, además también necesitamos ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar cosas mas normales.

- Esta bien Astoria tienes razón ya son suficientes cosas para decorar la casa, ahora vallamos a pagar y después a comer.

- Harry, vamonos ya, necesito descansar los pies.

- Ya voy Ginny, solo falta un tapiz que haga juego con la sala.

No podía ser, esa voz era la de Harry Potter y la otra la de la asquerosa comadreja. Draco no lo pudo resistir y dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenían aquellas voces y se encontró con una mirada esmeralda que lo veía con ansiedad y felicidad pero al mismo tiempo con temor y tristeza.

- ¿Draco?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Harry dio un paso hacia Draco tratando de acortar la distancia que los separaba, pero este instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Malfoy para ti Potter, no somos iguales no lo olvides y no es de tu incumbencia que haga o deje de hacer, así que si me disculpas – Draco hizo el ademán de apartarse pero en ese momento llego Astoria y lo tomo de la mano impidiéndole alejarse de ahí.

- Harry Potter y… - Ginny se había acercado en ese momento – Ginebra Weasley, que gusto en conocerlos.

Harry no paraba de mirar a Draco e hizo caso omiso a la chica que se encontraba a lado de su Draco hasta que la voz de Ginny lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Pues igualmente pero, ¿Quién eres tu?

- Es mi prometida Astoria Greengrass, estaba en el colegio con nosotros – Draco hablo antes que Astoria lo pudiera hacer – nos casamos en un par de semanas – Draco la beso en la mejilla.

- Ya veo, pues felicidades por su próxima boda. Felicitalos Harry.

- Yo… que . . . muchas felicidades Dra… Malfoy – Harry estaba en shock

- No felicidades a ti, por tu próximo bebé el mundo mágico tendrá un nuevo salvador – Draco estaba que echaba fuego.

- Bueno, bonito encuentro pero Draco y yo tenemos que irnos, necesitamos comprar mas cosas para nuestra nueva casa, con su permiso.

- Hasta luego – fue lo único que pudo decir Harry al ver alejarse a Draco con su prometida.

- Así que por él estas mal Draco – sin darse cuenta Astoria había llevado a Draco hasta una cafetería.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Draco aun veía en su mente a Harry junto a la pequeña comadreja y su próximo bebé.

- Draco no soy tonta, cuando nos encontramos en Francia yo sabia que estabas así por alguien, pero debo de admitir que nunca pensé que fuera por culpa de Harry Potter.

- Pero, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Draco estaba sorprendido, había subestimado a Astoria.

- Soy muy observadora y cuando tu mirada se cruzo con la de Potter, tu semblante cambio, tus ojos se iluminaron, irradiabas amor por cada poro y a Potter le paso igual, su mirada contenía tanto amor hacia ti, que casi me hace vomitar.

- Pasaron tantas cosas Astoria, quisiera contártelas.

- No es necesario Draco es obvio, no te preocupes.

- Y aun así ¿Piensas casarte conmigo sabiendo que amo a otra persona?, no me malinterpretes Astoria, yo te quiero eres una persona asombrosa no me aburro al estar contigo, no eres tonta ni superficial como la mayoría de las chicas, tienes cerebro.

- Son una Slyterin – con una sonrisa en su rostro- no lo olvides y sí, aun me quiero casar contigo. A los dos nos conviene, tu necesitas un heredero y yo no quiero estar sola, tu también me agradas y me gusta tu compañía no veo porque no deberíamos casarnos ambos nos necesitamos de cierta manera.

- No se que decirte Astoria, no puedo prometer amarte pero lo intentare, te lo mereces. – Draco beso y abrazo a su futura esposa, jamás hubiera esperado eso de ella.

- No necesitas decir nada, no te pido que me ames solo que me quieras y que me des un hijo, siempre eh querido ser madre.

- Te prometo que tendremos un hijo, yo también quiero ser padre. – Draco tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Astoria y la beso, estaba decidido olvidaría a Harry como fuera.

Como todos los días desde hacia un par de años Harry se dirigía al Ministerio de Magia, su trabajo era el de Auror, recientemente le habían otorgado la jefatura del departamento; antes lo había compartido con él.

De camino a la oficina no paraba de recordar su encuentro con Draco y como había presentado a aquella chica, su prometida había dicho él ¿Ya se habría olvidado de él? Y si así fuera Harry tenia toda la culpa. Unas voces que parecían lejanas lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el nombre de Draco.

- Draco Malfoy regresa al Ministerio y no es broma.

Harry se aproximo para escuchar mejor.

- Pero desapareció hace meses no puedo creer que regrese así como así. Además el departamento de Aurores es manejado por Harry y no creo que lo dividan nuevamente.

- No lo dividirán. Dracro Malfoy dirigirá el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, lo escuche de una secretaria.

- Pero si él es Auror y uno muy bueno ¿Qué hará con un cargo administrativo?

- No lo se, es algo muy raro porque recuerdo que era muy valioso para el departamento por sus conocimientos de la magia obscura. Yo digo que todo es por Harry Potter.

- ¿Pero que tiene que ver Harry Potter aquí?

Una chica se había unido a la discusión.

- Fácil, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy mmm…, ¿Cómo se los digo?- el chico movía insistentemente los manos.

-Vamos dilo con toda sus letras.

- Bueno se rumoraba que ellos se entendían – el chico hizo señas de comillas con los dedos – ya saben bajo su amistad se escondía algo mas.

Harry estaba atónito por lo que había escuchado, el pensaba que su relación con Draco siempre había sido bien escondida ya hora que él regresaba se venia a dar cuenta que estaba equivocado y antes de que esa conversación le trajera problemas decidió intervenir.

- Ejem… Michel podrías buscar a Rose y decirle que necesito verla en mi oficina por favor.

- Este, Harry perdón Sernos claro enseguida

- Margareth me harías el favor de llevar a mi oficina los papeles de los últimos arrestos que hizo el departamento.

- Enseguida.

- Y Robert creo que te estaban buscando en el piso de abajo. No los hagas esperar.

- Gracias, enseguida bajo.

Harry retomo el camino a su oficina y a sus espaldas distinguió algunos cuchicheos que pararon cundo pareció alentar el paso. Al entrar en su oficina se dejo caer pesadamente en su sillón, respiro hondo y se froto las sienes.

- Merlín ayúdame con esto.

Draco no estaba seguro que fuera una buena idea regresar a trabajar al Ministerio, sabia que seria inevitable encontrarse con Harry por ese motivo había decidido pedirle al ministro que lo colocara en otro departamento porque seria imposible compartir la dirección de departamento de Aurores con Harry como lo había echo antes. Draco sabia que tenía autocontrol pero estaba seguro que terminaría por asesinar a Harry.

El ministro acepto con gusto el regreso de Draco y la proposición de dirigir otro departamento, así que lo asigno a Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Draco estaba complacido por su asignación hasta que llego a su oficina.

- Bienvenido Sr. Malfoy, estoy muy honrado de que se encuentre con nosotros.

- Seguro que si – este hombre seria un fastidio – ¿Sr. …?

- Roberts, Carl Roberts subdirector de este departamento por favor llámeme Carl, bueno están listas la invitaciones la fiesta será a las 6:00 PM en mi casa; espero no le moleste.

- ¿Invitaciones para que Roberts? – comenzaba a irritarle aquel sujeto.

- Para su fiesta de bienvenida por supuesto, no invite a mucha gente solo a los jefes de los departamentos y algunas tras personas por supuesto usted puede invitar a quien desee.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? Recién llegue y se me asigno este departamento ¿Cómo puede habar una fiesta de bienvenida? – Draco estaba bastante molesto, no se había ni sentado y ya tenia planes para todo el día y sin su consentimiento.

- Digamos que la información aquí vuela igual que el tiempo así que me voy para terminar de organizar todo, disculpe.

Draco no tubo oportunidad de decir nada amas porque aquel hombre prácticamente desapareció.

- Genial, una fiesta. Voy a des pedir a ese hombre en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad con acepción de algunas intromisiones de Roberts que entraba sin permiso de Draco y algunas visitas de viejos conocidos con los que había trabajado antes. No había salido ni para comer por el riesgo que implicaba encontrarse a Harry.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Gracias a Merlín había entendió las indirectas.

- Adelante, ¿Necesito firmar algo mas?

- No, solo venia a informarle que es hora de irnos ¿Vamos a esperar a alguien mas?.

- No. Le avise a mi prometida y si tiene tiempo se pasara mas tarde.

- Muy bien, este es el traslador.

Draco tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Roberts que sostenía una pluma en sus manos, al tocarla cerro los ojos, detestaba los trasladores y la sensación que dejaban al llegar a su destino.

Sintió que su cabeza terminaba de girar y abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al encontrarse en medio de una gran sala. Se notaba que la casa era bonita, no tanto como la Misión Malfoy pero era agradable, de inmediato un elfo se acerco a Draco y le pidió sus cosas para guardarlas; Draco se quito el saco y se lo entrego al elfo junto con su portafolio.

- Espero que sea de su agrado.

- Es aceptable.

- Bueno, mire ahí esta el ministro – El hombre señalo a la mesa donde se encontraba un grupo de hombres.

Draco no tubo opción y se enfrasco en una aburrida platica con el ministro y otros hombres que no conocía y no le interesaba conocer. Cada pocos minutos volteaba a ver si él había llegado, no podía falta estaba tan seguro como que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Se casa Sr. Malfoy? – Esta pregunta lo saco de su ensimismamiento y por primera vez puso atención.

- Sí, en pocas semanas - ya lo había olvidado.

- ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

- Su nombre es Astoria Greengrass, nos conocimos en Paris aunque fuimos juntos a Hogwarts.

- Que coincidencia, seguro fue el destino quien los juntos y ese mismo destino lo trajo de vuelta a Londres, así que brindemos por el destino.

- No creo en el destino, mas bien nuestras acciones nos van marcando el camino a seguir.

En ese instante Draco sintió una mirada clavada en su espalada que le hizo que se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca, solo una persona tenia ese efecto en el y ese era Harry Potter que no paraba de mirarlo desde el otro extremo de la sala, Draco no pudo evitarlo y automáticamente se giro para encontrarse con unos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban intensamente.

Decidió hacer caso omiso a la necesidad e ir a lado de Harry y reclamarle por todo el daño que le había causad y después besarlo como hacia tanto tiempo no podía, pero en vez de eso le dedico la mirada más fría que tenia y observo como el rostro de Harry palideció.

Toda la noche transcurrió con miradas furtivas de parte de Harry y desprecios de parte de Draco, nada en el mundo le haría demostrarle a Harry que sentía algo por él. Los invitados a su fiesta de los cuales no conocía ni a la mitad ya habían entrando en calor , el wisky de fuego ya había echó lo suyo y ya nadie recordaba el motivo de la reunión.

Así que Draco decidió que ya era hora de ponerle un alto a Harry que seguía mirándolo sin atreverse a acercarse, Draco se disculpó con las personas a las que fingía escuchar, camino con cautela hasta desaparecer por unas escalera, estaba seguro que Harry lo seguiría y no se equivoco sintió sus paso tras el. Sin darle tiempo a Harry de reaccionar se giro y lo empujo contra la pared.

- Deja de molestarme Potter , no has parado de mirarme en toda la noche.

- Quiero hablar contigo Draco.

- Soy Malfoy para ti no lo olvides y no quiero hablar contigo – Draco apretaba su mano contra el cuello de Harry.

- Solo dame unos minutos, hazlo por lo que tuvimos por favor.

- ¿Disculpa? Tú y yo no tuvimos nada, pero esta bien me gusta verte suplicar.

Draco lo soltó y entro en la primera puerta que encontró, era un armario Harry entro tras el y cerro la puerta con cautela, Draco se giro para enfrentarse a quien fuera su gran amor.

- Empieza Potter que no tengo tu tiempo, Astoria me espera en casa – sabia que eso había sido un golpe bajo pero Harry no se merecía menos.

- Tu prometida, supongo. ¿Cuándo se casan?

- Sí, mi futura esposa, nos casamos en un par de semanas, pero ese no es el tema. Habla o me voy Potter. – Draco escupía cada palabra.

- Draco y … te amo, eres el amor de mi vida perdóname por favor, no quería hacerte esto.

- Eres bueno para suplicar, prosigue me agrada igual y podrías hincarte para mayor credibilidad.

- Si es lo que deseas lo haré, pero perdóname creeme que yo no me quería casar con ella.

- Pues… no, no te creo nada eres un buen mentiroso. ¿Nunca pensaste en actuar Potter? Ganarías más que siento Auror y mira que con la familia que te cargaste te caería muy bien.

- Se que esta muy molesto y merezco todo lo que me dices, pero yo se que aun me amas y no me has podido olvidar.

- Claro, no seas ego centrista Potter, mi mundo no gira a tu alrededor; tengo una vida y muy buena por cierto, en cambio tu te ves acabado, mira tus ojeras pareces de 40 años. Uy creo que le matrimonio no te sentó nada bien.

- Y como querías que estuviera si me case con una mujer a la que no amo y me va a dar un hijo que no deseo y tu que eres todo para mi no me crees que te amor, por si fuera poco te vas a casar.

- Que patética existencia la tuya Potter, me doy cuenta que en realidad somos tan diferentes, mientras tu huyes a un trabajo que se ve que ya no te satisface por culpa de una esposa que no amas, yo en cambio me siento de maravilla, me voy a casar con una excelente mujer de buena familia y mi nuevo trabajo parece pintar excelente.

- Tú no quieres a esa mujer y tampoco a tu entupido trabajo – Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia creía que Draco lo aceptaría de inmediato y no era así.

- Nunca me conociste en realidad Potter, que lastima. Pero bueno, ya fue mucho hablar de mí, ahora contéstame una cosa.

Draco acorto la poca distancia entre ellos.

- Cuando le haces el amor ala estupida comadreja, la miras a los ojos y ¿Sospecha que hay alguien mas?

- ¿Qué? - Harry estaba en shock.

Draco no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y lo empujo contra el muro, haciendo presión con su propio cuerpo y hábilmente comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Harry gruño.

- Tranquilo Potter, solo quiero decirte algunas cosas, prometo que no te lastimare . . . mucho.

Harry intento moverse nuevamente pero Draco se lo impidió haciendo mas peso sobre el y acerco su boca al odio, le dio un pequeño mordisco.

- Sabes Harry, ojalá que no puedas ni besarla en la boca – Draco volvió a morder el lóbulo de Harry – y que al mirarla a los ojos sospeche que hay alguien mas que le arranca a tu vida lo que ella no puede. Que le arranca a tu sangre lo que no se atreve.

Draco sostenía con fuerza las muñecas de Harry en alto, mientras con pequeños mordisco recorría su cuello.

- Draco, ¿Qué haces?

-Dime Harry – Draco deslizó sus labios por la mejilla de Harry - ¿Tu sangre hierve cuando estás con ella así?, justamente como ahora lo estamos tu y yo.

Los labios de Draco recorrían la mejilla de Harry, mientras sentía como su pecho se agitaba y sus labios comenzaban a temblar.

- No decías que ya no me querías Draco, solo estas haciéndome sufrir - Harry jadeaba a cada palabra.

-Sí, eso es cierto me gusta verte sufrir, pero te juro Potter que esto no te duele ni la mitad de lo que a mi tus palabras aquel día - Draco rodeo su mandíbula de besos acercándose peligrosamente a su boca. - A mi no - suspiro sobre sus labios- a mi no me importa verte con ella embarazada, tomados de la mano o comprando cosas para su bebe – Draco rozo fugazmente sus labios.

Harry intentaba soltarse de Draco, necesitaba tocarlo también hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba

- Draco suéltame por favor, yo también quiero besarte no me puedes negar un beso – Harry se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Draco, intento besarlo pero él fue mas rápido y se alejo dejando a un frustrado Harry.

- Otra pregunta Potter ¿Tu cuerpo tiembla cando ella te toca?, ¿Te derrites cuando te besa? ¡CONTESTAME POTTER!.

Harry trataba de resistirse no caería en las manos de Malfoy, nunca admitiría que ella jamás lo a echo sentir lo que Draco logra con un solo beso.

- No juegues conmigo Malfoy, no soy tan estupido.

- ¿Ah no?, no me lo parece – Draco volvió a rozar los labios de Harry. - ¿En quien piensas cuando la besas, cuando la tocas?, ¿A quien acaricias Potter? ¡DIMELO!

- Solo a ella, ella es la única en mi cama. – La voluntad de Harry estaba a punto de desquebrajarse.

-No seas hipócrita Potter, no va con tu personalidad, ¿Dime que piel imaginas cuando estás con ella?, ¿Qué besos añoras?, ¿Alguna vez la has mirado a los ojos mientras te acuestas con ella?, ¿Recuerdas siquiera su nombre?.

- jamás recuerdo su nombre – Harry no aguanto mas – en mi mente solo estas tu, tu y tu manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, tu y tu cuerpo entregándose a mi, tu y tus labios devorándome.

- Ya lo ves, no finjas más. ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no sonríes en la cama Potter? Merlín recuerdas como podías matarme con una sonrisa – Draco suspiro - ¿Con ella tienes la misma magia?. O… ¿Acaso es mejor?.

Harry estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no sabia si eran de satisfacción o de puro coraje, Draco estaba haciendo gala de toda la crueldad al estilo Malfoy que poseía lo estaba lastimando como nunca lo imagino

- Nunca se comparara a ti, nunca lo hará.

- Sabes que quisiera cortarle las manos cada vez que te toca, que su piel sangrara cada vez que te acaricia, porque ella te tiene y yo no, ella amanece todos los días contigo, lo ultimo que ve cada noche son tus ojos, quiero que se muera de ganas de tenerte, que se desespere por saber que estás con alguien mas, que no le importe nada con tal de tenerte otra vez por lo menos cinco minutos

-Yo soy tuyo Draco tómame cuando quieras hazlo ahora aquí, las veces q quieras yo no le pertenezco a ella y los ojos ella ve cada noche desean verte a ti, cada vez q me acaricia me imagino que eres tu, cada vez que despierto soñaba que lo hacia contigo, no me tortures mas por favor

- ¿No extrañas mi sabor, mi piel, mis latidos, mis besos? – Las manos de Draco se movían diestramente por el cuerpo de Harry, mientras sus labios lo recorrían desde la cara hasta el pecho, dejando en su camino marcado por manchas rojas. – yo extraño verte sobre mi vientre, sintiendo como me tomas, pero tu elegiste.

- Yo te elijo a ti, aquí y ahora te digo que te quiero a ti y necesito estar contigo, ella no es nada tu y yo juntos como antes, aun conservo el departamento podemos vernos ahí cuando lo quieras solo dímelo y ahí estaré.

Draco no pudo evitar una fuerte carcajada. – En tus sueños Potter- Las manos de Draco que habían dejado de aprisionar las muñecas de Harry, e dirigieron con avidez al cierre de su pantalón. – Yo no soy segundo plato de nadie, perdiste tu oportunidad, pero sabes me queda la satisfacción – suspiró – de ser lo más importante en tu cama, en tu vida. Mírate Potter, mira como te tengo, eres lo que yo quiero que seas, nada mas, mira como tiemblas, como se estremece tu cuerpo si hago unos cuantos movimientos con mi mano – Draco sabia muy bien como hacer que Harry perdiera la cabeza – Si ella quiere hacerse tonta es su problema, pero yo gané Harry, yo te gané, y desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que éramos unos niños y ella lo sabe, jamás serán felices.

- Permíteme tener aunque sea solo eso, te necesito Draco por favor, te necesito, no me dejes vivir en este infierno sacame de el y seré tu esclavo, siempre lo eh sido.

-Tu lo dijiste, siempre lo has sido- Draco sonrió - solo tengo un ultimo deseo para ti Harry - suspiró sobre sus labios e intensifico los movimientos bajo el pantalón de Harry, lo dejo hasta que escucho un fuerte gemido seguido de un suspiro. – Ojalá que no puedas hacerle el amor cuando duermas con ella, ojalá que no puedas sacarme de tu cabeza ni de tu corazón porque ¿sabes algo? mientras tu vives de mi recuerdo, añoras mi piel, mis besos, mi voz yo voy a estar feliz, con mi esposa, viviendo la vida a la que una vez casi renuncio por un estupido amor que no me dejó mas que un vacío terrible, y me arrancó el ultimo trozo de alma que tenía y ¿Qué crees?, acabo de notar que no me servía para absolutamente nada. Y a ella dale mis saludos y no olvides decirle que espero que se muera de ganas de estar contigo, que espero no tenga consuelo por las noches y sobre todo espero que le sangren las manos si acaricia tu piel o acaricia tu pelo.

Draco tomo a Harry por la nuca, lo atrajo hacia el y le beso como antes, lo beso con intensidad y pasión, como jamás se repetiría.

- No habrá más Potter, fin de la historia. Además seguro yo también voy a tener un hijo y te juro que cuando este con Astoria lo ultimo que va a pasar por mi cabeza vas a ser tú.

Draco salio del armario, Harry lo siguió aun agitado y en shock por la confesión que acababa de escuchar, estaba decidió a no dejar ir otra vez al rubio pero se paro en seco cuando vio a Draco tomando a una mujer por la cintura, Draco se tomo el tiempo de dedicarle una mirada a Harry mientras que recorría los labios de Astoria con un dedo y por fin Draco la beso, Harry no resistió y se giro para no ver la escena porque se había dado cuenta que de verdad lo había perdido para siempre, jamás volverían a estar juntos y Draco había logrado su cometido, nunca lo podría olvidar, jamás olvidaría el brillo de esos ojos, el toque de esas manos de seda, el sabor dulce de esos labios. Como Draco había dicho, ganó, Draco Malfoy siempre ganaba.

- Hey Harry – La voz de Draco resonó en sus oídos e instintivamente volteo. – Sinceramente te deseo que "Ojalá que no puedas".


End file.
